1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and apparatus for modifying cascade thrust reversers.
2. Related Art
Thrust reversers are used in aircraft nacelles to help reverse the flow of air from an aftward direction to a forward and outward direction to slow the aircraft. One type of thrust reverser is a cascade thrust reverser, which features a plurality of cascades of turning vanes arranged in a number of rows and columns and curved in a generally forward direction.
The specific shape of the vanes affects the efficiency of the cascade thrust reverser. When molding a cascade of vanes as a single piece, complex vane geometries can trap portions of the mold within the part after hardening of the cascade. Thus, cascades having complex vane geometry may be expensive, labor-intensive, and time-consuming to produce. Basic geometric vanes of uniform thickness curved to open in a forward direction are simpler to produce. However, in use within the thrust reverser, this simple vane configuration can be subject to the formation of blockage and/or a reduced area for air to flow through.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus that increases the efficiency of airflow through cascade thrust reversers and overcomes the limitations of the prior art.